


صديقي الجديد

by Nielongcouple



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo - Freeform, M/M, Ongniel, kang daniel - Freeform, ong seongwoo - Freeform
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielongcouple/pseuds/Nielongcouple
Summary: في اول لقاء لهما الامر كان غريب لم يعلم دانييل ان تلك اللحظه ستجعل حياته تأخذ منعطفًا جديد وغريب عليه.





	صديقي الجديد

ادفئت الشمس جسدي , دلالةً على بداية اليوم , لم ارد فتح عينيّ فقط اريد ان ابقى في سريري واعود لعالم الآحلام،، رجوت في عقلي أن يتحرك جسدي من فوق هذا السرير "لم يجب علي الذهاب افف ؟"  
حدّقت في سطح الغرفة بينما يتسلل ضوء الشمس الرقيق اليه ,  
لكن ذلك لم يدوم طويلًا..

"دانيييل دانييل هيا يجب ان تستيقظ الان"  
اميي دعيني لا اريد الذهاب لليوم فقط ارجوك.

حسنا ليتني ذهبت للمدرسه مباشرة افضل من الحصول على خطاب غير منتهي بشأن لا مبالاتي من قبل والدتي، أصبح أمراً إعتيادياً سماعي لتلك العبارات ذاتها والكلمات نفسها بحدة صوت تتعالى يوماً بعد يوم ..

"درجاتك سيئة وإحتمالية إلتحاقك بالجامعة أصبحت ضئيلة"

وماذا؟  نعم ردة فعل معتادة وقد أجابها صمتي وعدم المبالاة …

في الواقع انا حقا لا احب ان اصبح وقحًا مع والدتي لكن بدأت اشعر بالملل من هذه الاسطوانه  
انا اكره المدرسه هل هذا شي يصعب فهمه!

رفع نفسه للجلوس فوق السرير، تثائب و مد اطرافه و بسرعة امسك بهاتفه ليرى الوقت، كانت  
8:04 لقد تاخر كثيرًا 

خرجت من المنزل تفقدت هاتفي بأعين ناعسة وجسد خامل  
لأجد عدد هائل من الاتصالات من جيسونق هيونق إضافة الى  4 رسائل صوتيه…

 

الرسالة الأولى : ” كانق لعين ! لما لا تجيب على اتصالاتي!! وتبا لما انت متأخرا جدا!

الرساله الثانيه: هيه اين انت ؟

الرساله الثالثه : لقد جاء المعلم لتتعفن في مكانك  
الرساله الرابعه : حسنا تجاهل اتصالاتي ايها الاحمق انها ليست مشكلتي

هه اغلقت هاتفي و تنهدتُ بتعب وأنا أحدق في بوابة المدرسه لمده قصيره

"الجميع ذهب لصفه مالذي تفعله انت هنا ؟"

التفتُ لذلك الصوت ..  
و إذا بِه شاب طويل نوعاً ما ، شعره بني فاتح شعرتُ بنظراته تخترقني و وجدت نفسي اتأمله ~  
" تشه ومالذي تفعله انت هنا؟" 

ابتسامة رُسِمت على شفتيه ليتقدم و يقف بِجانبي .  
" انا طالب مستجد هنا" همهمت له ليكمل "هل تسدي لي بمعروف؟"

-ماذا تريد؟

" لتكن دليلي وتدلني الى غرفة المدير" أجابَ مع الإبتسامة الهادئة ذاتها .

اه حقا اليوم ليس يومه هو فعلا بمزاج سيء الان ..

-لتبحث عن شخص اخر لست في مزاج جيد لاقوم بتوصيله 

 

وضع حقيبته على عظمتي كتفه الايمن بينما احدى يداه تمردت لتختبىء في احدى جيوب بنطاله، اخذ يتقدم في وسط الممر متجه الى بوابة المدرسه الداخليه بخطوات مستمره

دخل للصف الخاص به ورمى بحقيبته لتتوسط مقعده، جلس وهو يضع رأسه على الطاوله ليسترخي مغمض العينين

-هذا غريب لما الفصل هادئ واين هم جيسونق وجيهون؟  
انا حتى لم اكمل جملتي حتى اجتمع الطلاب و خلفهم جيسونق وجيهون 

جيسونق: هي دانييل لما تأخرت؟؟؟ هل سمعت بقدوم الطالب الجديد ؟  
جيهون: انهم يقولون انه ابن لتاجر كبير , في الحقيقه هو يبدو وسيم جيدًا هذا ماقالوه ايضا.

نظر دانييل اليهما "صباح الخير لكما"  
"اجل اجل صباح الخير لك ايضا سيد عصبي" مازحه جيهون قليلا بينما ضربه بمرفقه

*جميع من في المدرسه يتحدث بذلك ربما هذا صحيح .

الاحاديث كثرت والافواه بدأت تثرثر

-أنا لست فضولي بشأن ذلك  
جيسونق : دانيل هل حدث شيء ما مابك اليوم تبدو في مزاج عكر  
-انت تعرف هيونق انها والدتي اسيقظت على صراخها، ايضا لماذا انت ثرثار جدًا حقا كيف تسألني وانت من اخبرتها عن درجاتي؟  
جيسونق : فعلت ذلك لاجلك 

دانييل فقط عبس على ذلك هه.

الثلاث الحصص الأولى مضت بشكل عادي لدانييل حتى تحدث الاستاذ و هو يقف خلف طاولته.  
” إذاً أنا متأكد بأنكم تعرفون بأن لدينا طالب جديد منتقل"

كان هناك مجموعة من الهمهمات و إماءات الرأس، الجميع يبدون مهتميين بأمر الطالب المنقول ..

اما دانييل كان يتساءل لماذا هذا الإهتمام الكبير ؟

يمكنك أن تدخل الآن ” قال الاستاذ و هو ينظر نحو الباب الذي بجانبه .  
الفتى الذي دخل كان طويلاً ذو نظرات بارده كان إنطباع دانييل عنه إنه يبدو شخصاً ودوداً .

 

” الطالب اونق سونقوو سيكون زميلكم لبقية الفصل ” الاستاذ قال ” كونوا لطفاء معه"  
فجأة مجموعة من الصيحات المندهشة و المبعثرة ملئت الفصل بأكمله، جميع الطلاب اخذوا يتسائلون دون توقف،

سونقوو انحنى مما كان كافيا ليهدء الطلاب وينظرون اليه مجددا  
الاستاذ بدأ يبحث عن مقاعد فارغة في الصف، و وجد مقعد فارغ بجانب ووجين ” آه، هناك مقعد فارغ، سونقوو ، يمكنك الجلوس هناك، العمود الثالث، الصف الأخير ” .  
سونقوو إنحنى للاستاذ  
و بعدها ببطء مشى من أمام الصف إلى مقعده الذي بالصف الذي بجانب صف دانييل تماماً، دانييل نظر إلى طاولته مجدداً كما إنه شعر بأن عينا سونقوو تصنع ثقوباً على وجهه، يمكنه الشعور بنظراته حتى من دون النظر إليه .! "  
هل هو غاضب مني؟"  
قمت بالالتفات لاتأكد من ان شعوري حقيقي وليس وهم ابتسم لي بوديه وبدأ في الانسجام مع الدرس، وكان هذا اخر تفاعل حدث لي معه 

لن اتحدث عن شعوري حينها لأني سأكون غبياً ومبتذلًا في التعبير، لقد كان مُختلف عن الجميع بطريقة مُثيره و نادره... 

 

منتصف الفصل الاول انتهى ولهذا اصبح الطلاب مقربون لبعضهم قليلا  
كنتُ الاقل انسجاماً بينهم ، اتحدث مع جيسونق وجيهون ومع من يتحدث معي فقط  
التحديق في سونقوو وقت المحاظره اصبح شيئاً لا استطيع تغييره -لا مفر منه-  هذا جعلني أكتشف الفتى أكثر ، مثل أن سونقوو يمتلك صوت جميل، يبدو وسيما ويهتم بمظهره لكنه أحمق كثيراً  
سونقوو كوَن صداقه مع مجموعه مكونه من ووجين ومينهيون وسونقوون كان هنا عندما علمت عن الجزء الغيور الذي ظهر للمرة الاولى حيث انني بدأت اكره مجموعته !

لم اعلم كيف ابدأ التحدث مع سونقوو حيث ان لقائنا الاول والوحيد لم يكن جيدا نوعا ما ، و هذا كان شعوراً جديد بالنسبة لي، بالكاد يمكنني اعتبار اننا زملاء بسبب ان دانيل لا يتذكر آخر مره تحدث فيها معه لان ببساطه سونقوو لايترك مجموعته ابدا.

وشيئاً فشيئاً لم أعُد حتى انظرُ اليه و مشاعري ابقيتها لنفسي لست مستعدًا لسماع ضحكات واستهزاء جيسونق وجيهون علي ابدًا 

تثائب مجدداً و هو يخرج بعد أن ابتسم رداً للتحية من زميلةً ما, ماذا كان اسمها؟  
هو ينساه كثيراً 

وصل الى حيث خمسة طلابٍ يقبعون خلف شجرةٍ كبيرة, لقد كان الفناء الخلفي حالياً القليل من الطلبة هم من يأتون هنالك  
فقط الأشخاص الذين يرغبون ببعض الهدُوء أو ربما لا.. ان تعلق الأمر بهم  
دانيل شخص هادئ مع غير مجموعته, مع رفاقه هو فقط مجنون و يتصرف بحماقة, انه يبدو كطفل ما أكثر من أي شيء و يتصرف بعفوية مُحرجة احيانا 

 

"ديهوي لاتسرق"  
تذمر جيهون اللانهائي قد بدأ هذا يعني الصداع قادم  
"ياه الم تقل لي ديهوي اه انت نحيل جدا حاول كسب القليل من الوزن؟ الا ترا جيدا انا بالفعل بدأت بالاكل الان"

ودانييل يتسائل مالذنب الذي اقترفه ليكون صديقا لهؤلاء الحمقى ؟

 

***  
في الزاويه الاخرى من الحديقه كان هناك سونقوو مستلقي على العشب، ومريحاً ظهره على سطحه الأخضر يحدّق بالسماء الرماديه ليلاحظ الغيوم الكثيفه تتشكل فوقه.  
الجو بارد. مع القليل من الرياح، لكنه مرتاح. تنفس بعمق بينما يحضن يداه الى صدره. يحب ذلك. يحب ان يكون وحيداً . هذا فقط يجعله مسترخي  
حيث تكون امكانية تأمله لدانييل متاحه يحب ان يراه مع اصدقائه فهو يبدو سعيدا ومختلفا  
فهو لم تخف عليه نظرات دانيل وتاملاته له هو فقط قرر التجاهل والتظاهر بعدم الاهتمام  
دقائق قليله ليشعر بنفسه ينجرف بعيداً. ربما يمكنه البقاء هنا طويلا حتى ينفرد بدانيل  
فكّر بذلك،  
دقائق و شيئاً أسود يحوم فوقه ليفسد عليه.  
وفتح عيناه ليرى شخصاً ينظر له الطريقه التي ينظر بها الشخص لوجهه جعلته يجلس بعد استلقائه الطويل يبدو اني سقطت في النوم 

"سونقوو"

فتح عيناه ورأى زميله، كانق دانييل، يهزه ليستيقظ.  
"هي،” دانيل تحدث، مايزال يهزه. وسونقوو امسك رأسه بينما يقف من حيث مكانه الذي سقط نائماً فيه.  
نظر حوله ليكتشف ان الفناء فارغ وان الجميع قد خرج الآن بإستثناء بعض الطلاب  
"الجميع قد خرج مالذي تفعله هنا وحدك؟"  
سونقوو كان فقط نصف يستمع, بذهنٍ غائب ومصدوم  
"اه لم انتبه للوقت" أجابه بتوتر . ليس وكأن وجوده وحيدًا مع دانيل يجعله يشعر بعدم الراحه, لكن فقط الهاله التي تحيط به كما لو انه منزعج من أي شخص حوله تجعله يريد ان يرحل بأسرع ما يمكنه. 

الجوّ كان محرجًا حولهم, منذ انهم يدرسون مع بعضهم حوالي سنه تقريبًا لكنهم عمليًا غرباء.  
كلاهما يسيرون بجانب بعضهم ولان معرفتهما ببعضهما منعدمه لذا من الطبيعي بأنهم لن يجدوا شيئًا للتحدث عنه عدى الطقس. 

وقفا بجانب بعضهما البعض بصمت. دانييل يقف قريبًا منه -قريبًا جدًا لعدم راحة سونقوو- امام طاولته ليقوم بحزم حقيبته وكتبه يحدق به.

وسونقوو لم يكن متوترا هكذا في حياته مثل الآن ،عينيه تحرّكت للجانب لعدة ثواني لكي يرى ما اذا كان الرجل لا يزال يحدق به هذه على الارجح المره الاولى لسونقوو التي ينظر الى كانق دانيل فيها عن قرب هكذا وهو حقًا لا يستطيع ان يتحمل ضربات قلبه الان  
سونقوو هزّ رأسه, يتسائل كيف يمكن لشخص ان يكون جيدٌ جدًا في الشعر الاشقر ؟  
سونقوو سريعًا تخلص من افكاره الجارفه لذا سريعًا نظر للاسفل “ماذا؟ هل هناك شيءٌ على وجهي؟" 

دانيل ببساطه هزّ رأسه. “لا“  
“اذًا توقف عن التحديق بي“  
هذا بدا بأنه فاجئ دانيل حيث توقف عن التحديق به وقام فقط بفرك مؤخرة رأسه  
سونقوو يضحك “لا اتذكر بأنك كنت اخرقًا هكذا امامي من قبل "  
كيف ستعرف؟”  
"لقد بقينا ندرس مع بعضنا لفتره طويله اعتقد” سونقوو شخر.  
“لكننا لسنا مقربيّن حقًا”  
"اجل نحن لسنا كذلك"  
دانيل: "اعتقد انا لست جيدًا بصنع الاصدقاء“  
"اوه، تبدو بخير رغم ذلك".  
"نعم انا حقا ممل"  
"لكنك تبدو مختلف مع اصدقاءك" نظّف حنجرته, فجأه يدرك تمامًا كم ان ما تفوه به يبدو غريبًا نوعا ما الجوّ حولهم اصبح محرج  
دانيل بشكل مفاجئ ابتسم, كانت ابتسامه صغيره وبسيطه. سونقوو وجد بأنها غريبه قليلاً لكنها لاتزال ابتسامه ...  
دانيل قام بتحيته بسعاده وبعدها ذهب خارج الصف . “سأراك لاحقًا”  
سونقوو منزعج انه لم يزعج نفسه حتى بإلقاء نظره عليه او انتظاره حتى يخرج معه؟ يحدّق لوقتٍ طويل نحو البقعه التي كان يقف بها ويتنهد

 

٥:٣٠ م  
دانيل جلس على مكتبه وهو يرسم يمسح ويرسم يتنهد ويتنهد كل شي في مكتبه فوضوي  
" اه يجب ان جد طريقه ليست مذله لأتقرب منه "  
لاجدوى من ذلك هو حق بدا يائسا.  
دانيل وضع رأسه على الوسادة الناعمة، يحاول ان يصفي ذهنه لعله ينعم ببعض الراحة، يريد ان يفكر في النوم وفقط النوم لا شيء آخر

 

***  
سرير سونقوو كان نعيما لجسده  
جلب حاسبه  
ذهب إلى ملف كان يعتاده طوال الفتره الاخيره  
انها صور دانيل قام بتجميعها من حساباته وحسابات اصدقائه  
أي نوم سيزاوره الآن ؟ تمضي ساعه ! ونصف وعيناه مفتوحه لا يُمكنه البقاء هكذا .. يجبُ عليه النوم، غدا يجب ان يكون مستيقظ يريد ان يرا ماسيفعله دانيل عندما يراه.

 

***

يستيقظُ بحماس شديد وَ كأنّه لم يكن نائماً لاربع ساعات فقط !  
يغسلُ وجهه ولن ينسى نظافة أسنانه ليقفز سريعاً الى خارج الغرفة والبيت كذلك .  
إلتقط أنفاسه المتسابقة بسبب حماسه بعد وقوفه أمام بوابة المدرسه استمريت بالمشي بهدوء وانحنيت بشكل بسيط لكل من اراه امامي ، الى ان وصلت الى فصلي

"هي سونقوو" صوت رحب به  
مينهيون "انت تبدو نشيط جدًا مالذي يحدث" سأل بينما يبتسم ويشير الى المقعد بجانبه.  
"اوه لا شي" اجاب سونقوو يزيل حقيبة ظهره ويضعها على المقعد

في هذا الوقت, الصف اصبح ممتلأ بالطلاب , يتحدثون وعلى الارجح يسألون عن احوال بعضهم.  
سونقوو لم يكن متأكدًا من عدد الاشخاص الموجودين , لكنه لا يهتم بسبب أنه كان مركز في البحث عن دانيل .  
هيئة كانق دانيل الطويلة شدت انتباه عيناه ولم يستطع ايقاف نفسه من الشعور بالارتباك والسعاده  
دخل إلى الفصل مرتديًا ملابس رياضيه ومع حقيبة ظهر رياضية  
"يبدو رائعًا"  
بكل هذا الوقت مينهيون كان ينظر إليه مع عينان خبيثه وضيقه.  
"من هو هذا الرائع؟ هل انت معجب بدانيل!"  
"ما الذي تتحدث عنه؟” سونقوو تنهد, يقوم بترتيب كتبه  
متى كنت تخطط ان تخبرني؟” مينهيون سأل, صوته اصبح جادًا فجأه.  
“اخبرك ماذا؟” تنهد.  
“بأنك تحبه كثيرًا“  
“توقف“  
“تستطيع خداع الآخرين لكن ليس أنا,” أخذ نفسًا عميقًا. “انا ابدًا لم اراك تنظر لأي احد هكذا.  
مينهيون يرفع احد حاجبيه !  
سونقوو تجاهله وعاد الى حيث كان ينظر سابقا خشيه ان يفعل شيئًا احمقًا, مثل الإحمرار. 

لم يدرك بأنه كان يحدّق طويلا إلا حينما عينا دانيل ارتفعت لتركّز بأتجاهه على الفور, وأنظارهم تقابلت. دانيل يومأ برأسه في تحيه صامته وسونقوو تقريبًا اختنق بأنفاسه لأنه تم كشفه مع تحديقاته. هو اومأ بعجل قبل ان يحدّق نحو حضنه.   
مينهيون قهقه بجانبه وسونقوو تمتم بشتائم اسفل انفاسه حيث ان هذا جعل صديقه يضحك اكثر. 

 

***

رن جرس المدرسة دلالة على بداية وقت الغذاء،  
دعنا نخرج من هنا “. قال مينهيون بسرعة بعد رنين الجرس، و قف و امسك بيد سونقوو وجره إلى خارج الصف  
في الجهه الاخرى، دانيل لا يمكنه إخفاء غضبه الذي ينمو بداخله بشكل خطير كما إنه تذمر عالياً. هو لا يحب من الاخرين أن يتحدثوا مع سونقوو، فكيف إذا لمسوه!

 

*  
الإثنان الآخران خرجوا بسرعة من الصف متوجهين إلى الكفتيريا، يتجاهلان إحتجاجات ووجين ” هيي، إنتظراني ”  
الثلاثة بدأوا بالمشي متجهين إلى الكفتيريا. ووجين كان أكثر من يتحدث بينما مينهيون فقط يهز رأسه و يضحك  
عندما وصلوا إلى الكفتيريا، فحصوا المكان بالكامل لرؤية سونقوون الذي حجز لهم الطاولة منتظراً بصبر مجيء اصدقائه. ” انتم هنا يا رفاق! ”

 

•  
انت هنا وانا ابحث عنك"  
تكلم جيسونق بحنق وهو ينظر لدانيل ، ابتسم دانيل " اسف جيسونق "  
ضحك جيسونق بينما قفز ليجلس بجانب جيهون " على كل انا اتيت لاخذكما حيث نجلس انا وجيهوان مع مينهيون واصدقائه هل تريدان المجئ!؟" نظر دانيل باتجاه جيسونق " منذ متى وانتم اصدقاء؟"  
"انها ليست بمده طويله هل ستأتيان ام لا؟"

دانيل وقف و نفض بنطاله قليلاً، رتب زيه المدرسي و سرح شعره للخلف بيده ” أجل، ذلك سيكون رائعاً بالتأكيد لتذهبا ساتي خلفكما ” قال بينما أعطى الآخر إبتسامة صادقة ممسكا بورقه وقلم بعدما قام بتمزيقها قام بالجري خلفهما.

” يااا جيسونق !! لقد تأخرت كثيراً “ جيهوان صرخ قائلًا.

هو رصد المجموعة يأكلون على طاولتهم المعتادة، صفق بيديه كفقمه متحمسة وفجأة جر الصبيان من يدهما كما إنه مشى على نحو سريع إلى جيهوان و الآخرين .

"رفاق! ” جيسونق ابتسم بإبتهاج إلى المجموعة عندما أخيراً وصل إلى طاولتهم ” اريدكم أن تقابلوا اصدقائنا! “  
” نحن بالفعل نعرفهما، إنهما في صفنا، جيسونق ” مينهيون قالها بابتسامه ساخره وهو ينظر لسونقوو  
ليكتسب حملقه مميته من سونقوو  
تجاهله جيسونق و تابع كلامه  
"أوه، حسناً، إذاً لنبدأ مع رجلنا المثير"  
جيسونق قال كم انه نظر الى الفتى الواقف بجانبه ..

 

للمرة الأولى في هذا اليوم، جمع سونقوو شجاعته للنظر إلى وجه دانيل. كان يبدو أكثر روعة و وسامة عن قرب، هو بشكل مفاجئ وجد نفسه يقاتل احمرار وجنتيه .  
دانيل، في الجهه الأخرى، نظر إلى عيني سونقوو، هو ابتسم قليلاً عندما رأى وجه الآخر الشاحب بعدها مد يده اليمنى إلى سونقوو  
عندما تقابلت يديهما، شعر سونقوو بشيء بين كف يديهما، في البداية كان مندهشاً للشعور بشيء مثل ورقة محصورة بين يديهما. و لكن الطريقة التي حدق بها دانيل لسونقوو، جعلته يدرك إن دانييل يحاول أن يدفع الورقة من خلال المصافحة، فعندما سحب يديه من المصافحة، هو سحب قطعة الورق هذه إلى كفه مشدداً يده إلى قبضة بحيث لا يتم رؤيتها من قبل اصدقائه .

لازال ممسكاً بالورقة بيده، منتظراً فرصة جيدة لإلقاء نظرة عليها من دون الإمساك به  
"انا ذاهب الى الحمام" وقف من مكانه بسرعه وخرج

عندما اعتبر المسافة بينه و بين طاولتهم آمنه كفاية للكشف عن الورقة الصغيرة، هو بسرعة كشفها و حرك عيناه بتوتر ليقرأ محتوياتها جيداً .

(انه رقم هاتفي، ساكون بانتظار رسالة منك)  
معدة سونقوو تشابكت إلى ألف عقده ابتسم بخفّه يطوي الورقه بعد قراءتها يخبئها في جيب قميصه

-  
في السادسة مساءاً .. كنت اجلس على ارضية غرفة المعيشة، امسك بدفتر وقلم واضعاً كتاب الفيزياء امامي احاول حل الواجب الذي كلفنا المعلم به لكن أخفض دانيل القلم عن يده و اغلق مفكّرته بينما يضعُ قدماً فوق الأخرى و يعود بظهره للخلف ليُكتف يداهْ و يُحدّق  
عيناه لم تفارق هاتفه على الطاوله, يتنهد بإحباط بينما يحمل قلمه  
الثواني دقّت ودانيل لا يزال ينتظر نص من سونقوو ليأتي, لكنه لم يفعل وتم تركه ليتسائل هل يقوم بتجاهلي؟ ام هل سقط نائمًا ولم يستيقظ بعد  
مرّت خمس دقائق اخرى ودانيل اراح هاتفه على الطاوله, يتنهد بإحباط

 

8:30  
بمكان ما في الجانب الآخر من المدينه, فتًا حدّق بشاشة هاتفه وطرف ابهامه يحوم فوق زر الاتصال  
يأخذ نفساً عميقاً .. ويضغط على الاتصال، يغلق عينيه بإحكام ، قبضتيه مغلقة بشدة تماماً ، هو بالفعل يشعر بالجنون

 

ملعقة دانيل انزلقت نحو الطبق لصالح إلتقاط هاتفه الذي يهتز,  
"مرحبا "  
مرحباً " سونقوو اجاب بتوتر. "أمم ، أنا سونقوو ؟"  
هناك صمت قصير على الهاتف قبل ان يتحدث الطرف الآخر مرة أخرى. 

"أوه" قال ، يبدو متحمسا قليلاً." كيف حالك"  
سونقوو شعر بموجة غريبة تغمر معدته.  
"بخير، ماذا عنك؟"  
"همم اصبحت بخير الان"  
"اه" سونقوو دم جسده اجتمع في وجهه  
"كيف أبدأ محادثة؟ ماذا أقول؟ ياالهي ، امم مالذي تفعله؟" سأل دانيل  
"كما ترا اتحدث معك ههه" ضحك سونقوو على ذلك بصوت مرتفع ، كما انه دخل تحت غطاء فراشه مع ابتسامة سخيفة على وجهه .  
"انا اسف" اعتذر سونقوو بصوت خافت حينما شعر بحماقته، هل تشعر بالملل؟"  
"مالذي تتحدث عنه بالتأكيد انا لااشعر به الان!"  
"اوه" تمتم بحرج

"همم سونقوو. لدي شيء اريد قوله لك لكن لااعرف كيف ابدأ،  
سونقوو شعر بالتوتر من الجدية المفاجئة في صوت دانيل  
"لابأس قل ماتريد قوله"  
"حسنا اه هل.. هل استطيع ان اطلب منك ان تقابلني غداً عند استراحة الغداء في الفناء، أرجوك تعال هناك، انا حقا اريد قضاء بعض الوقت معك؟"  
قال ذلك بتوتر وبشكل سريع  
سونقوو لعق شفتيه..كان مرتبكا لكنه اكتفى بادعاءه للبرود “مم ..حسنا ”   
"اوه انها تمطر، ذلك يبدو جميلًا"  
"آآآآآآآآممممييييييييييييي ” صرخ سونقوو برعب حقيقي حين نزلت صاعقهَ من السماء للارض  
ابتسم دانيل “هل انت بالغ حتى ؟ مالامر مع هذه الصرخه هههه"  
سونقوو قال بحرج "اكره هذا اكره هذا انه حقا مررررععععب"  
"لو كنت بجانبك انا لن ادعك تخاف انا ساجعلك تحب صوته حتى "  
"اذًا تعال لجانبي" شهق سونقوو لإدراكه ما قاله ..  
ضحك دانيل عندما لاحظ توتر سونقوو " هههه حسنا انا مضطر لانهاء المكالمه بطاريتي على وشك الانتهاء لاراك غدا اليس كذلك؟ "  
"نعم لن انس ذلك"  
"تصبح على خير "  
"لك ايضا"  
بعد ان اغلق سسونقوو, وضع دانيل هاتفه على الطاولة, يتذمر بإحباط. كيف سيستطيع التحمل إلى الغد؟ انه بالتأكيد لن يستطيع البقاء على قيد الحياة خلال الساعات المتبقيه.

 

••••••

وصل سونقوو للمدرسة ابكر بـ30 دقيقة عن عادته، يقنع نفسه بأنه استيقظ مبكراً اليوم و بدون سبب لذلك قرر بأن يذهب للمدرسة مبكراً ( في الحقيقة، هو فقط متحمس جداً لرؤية دانيل ) .  
اسرع لصفه بتوقعات عالية و تفاجئ حقاً عندما رأى دانيل هناك بالفعل جالساً على مقعده، عاقداً ذراعيه أمامه .  
ليمنع إبتسامته، تحمحم قليلاً ثم بدأ يسير نحو مقعده .  
عندما سونقوو جلس على مقعده، حمحم دانيل حنجرته و ناداه ” سونقوو … “  
” همم؟ “ أجاب الآخر بهمهمه .  
"انت لم تنس موعدنا صحيح؟"  
” بالتأكيد ” سونقوو قال بإبتسامة و بعدها أعاد نظره إلى الأمام بخجل

_______  
وقت الغداء جاء بطيئاً جداً، بإعتقاد سونقوو الفترات الثلاث الأولى التي قبل فترة الغداء، كانت مشتتة بالنسبة إليه مع علمه إن دانييل يراقب كل تحركاته. حتى إنه لا يمكنه تبادل النظرات معه، لأن حتى لو لم ينظر إلى الخلف، هو يعرف ان دانييل يحدق به و يراقب كل حركة سوف يقوم بها و كل كلمة سيقولها، و لا يمكنه إلا الارتباك و القلق طوال الوقت .

عندما المعلم فجأة إستدار ليعلن انه حان وقت الخروج. سونقوو، حصل على الفرصة من الوضع و همس” هيي، مينهيون … “  
” همم؟ ” الآخر همهم كإجابة و بشكل هادئ بكل ما يستطيع .  
” لا يمكنني الخروج معكم بفترة الغداء ” هو همس بنبرة متردده ” يجب أن أتحدث مع المعلم قليلا في مكتبه “

في هذه الاثناء دق الجرس معلناً عن وقت الغداء. قلب سونقوو تقريباً قفز من صدره  
الجميع بسرعة وقفوا و جمعوا أغراضهم للمغادرة. مينهيون ودع صديقه و غادر الصف مسرعاً .  
الإرتياح و السرور كان مرسوماً على وجه سونقوو فهو لم يكن مضطرًا لخلق الاعذار لمينهيون هو ممتن لانه لم يستجوبه .

دانيل في الجهه الأخرى، أمسك حقيبته و غادر بسرعة مثل أي شخص. جيسونق كان متفاجئأ بأنه لم ينتظره ولم يحادثه بدلاً من ذلك هو غادر الصف سريعًا كالهارب .

سونقوو جسده متشنج بالكامل و قلبه يخفق بقوة، هو يتمنى أن يصل إلى الساحه من دون أن تصيبه نوبة قلبية. و لكن التحدث مع دانيل مباشرة بنفسه ربما يمكنه من التحقق من مشاعره

 

” لقد اتيت ” قال دانييل بإبتسامه جميلة على وجهه جعلت من تعابير وجهه متناقضة تماماً عن الهالة التي تنبعث منه دائمًا.  
"مرحبًا" ابتسم سونقوو  
"مرحبًا" ابتسم دانييل بالمقابل, عيناه تلمع وخطوط الضحك تظهر, وسونقوو تمنى بأنه لن ينسى كيف يتنفس الان.  
هُدوء…هُدوء ..   
هُدوء مجدّداً تخترقهُ فرقعه دانيل لأصابعه ” مم .. هل نمت جيدًا البارحه ؟ ”   
“اوه نعم ” ردّ سريع ..   
..  
هواء نهار الصيف دافئًا إن لم يكن بسبب النسيم الخفيف والذي يحمل كميه من البروده, سونقوو ودانيل اصبحوا مرتاحين دون الشعور بالحر

سونقوو انا..." بدأ دانيل, يترك جملته غير منتهيه وسونقوو استدار نحوه فقط  
تردد دانييل قليًلًا يريد ان يطلب منه المواعده لكنه يخشى ان يكون متسرعًا  
"همم انا عادةً يأخذ مني الأمر أسابيع لاصبح صديقًا لاحد، حقًا يأخذ الكثير لأكون مقربا من احد لكني بقيت أفعل جميع أنواع الأشياء التي لا أفعلها عادةً منذ أن قابلتك، لذا سونقوو انا اريد ان اصبح صديقا لك!" قالها دانييل اخيرًا بطريقه محرجه، كل شيء قد خرج منه بأندفاع ودون تخطيط. 

لم يستطع سونقوو التحكم بملامح وجهه وابتسم بشكل واسع “أ-أصدقاء..  اوه اصدقاء حسنا ”  
تردد بغير قصد عندها التقت عيناه بعينا دانييل توقف قليلا عن الرمش ..و ربما توقف قلبه لثانيه عن الخفق ؟   
و دانييل ارسل اليه اعين الجرو المبتسِمه .. مع تجاعيد لطيفه حول عينيه .. 

بشكل مفاجئ، فترة الغداء مضت بسرعة بالنسبة إلى سونقوو، و كان ذلك مناقضًا مع أول ثلاث ساعات و التي كانت طويله وموتره.  
"اوه يجب ان نذهب إلى الصف الان انا حقًا لا اريد ذلك" قال دانييل مع انزعاج طفيف على وجهه  
"أنا ايضًا لا اريد لكن يجب علينا الذهاب… “ قال سونقوو ذلك وهو يشعر قليلا بالحرج من الذي  
كان ينظر إليه بعينين حزينه.  
_  
بينما كان الجميع يمشي عائداً لصفوفهم بعد انتهاء استراحة الغداء فجأه جيسونق امسك بذراع دانييل الذي كان يمشي بجانب سونقوو و سحبه عن الآخر" سأراسلك لاحقًا" صرخ بذلك دانيل لسونقوو  
”يجب ان تخبرني اين كنت وماالذي تفعله مع سونقوو وماذا تعني بالمراسله !!"  
" جيسونق مالذي فعلته “ قال الآخر مع انزعاج طفيف على وجهه، "سونقوو وأنا كنا نتحدث،الا ترى؟ “  
” أنا أرى و لكن … “  
"أريد أن أقول لك شيئاً، جيسونق “  
"هل انت بخير؟" تحدث جيسونق بهدوء..

"لأكون صريحًا, تعرف أنني احب البقاء وحيدًا او معك انت واصدقائنا فقط, صحيح؟ اعني انا لا احب تكوين الصداقات والخوض في علاقات مع اناس اخرين ؟"  
"اجل, هذا يبدو كشخصيتك" اومأ جيسونق بإقتناع.  
"لكن فجأة, حياتي اصبحت مليئه بالتغييرات الغير مخطط لها" حدّق به جيسونق "هل هذا يتعلق بسونقوو"  
" نعم انه عنه" تنهد دانييل "انا اشعر باني واقع في الحب؟"  
قهقه جيسونق. "اذًا انت حقًا معجب بهذا الرجل, هاه؟؟" وضع جيسون راحة يده على كتف دانييل بحركة مهدئه.  
"حسنا اذا طلبه للخروج معك في موعد, دانييل حياتك كانت ممله لفترة طويلة جدًا. ربما حان وقت التغيير"

 

التماسك الذي شعر به بفترة الغداء قد تلاشئ وسونقوو كان يسير حاليًا بخطوات سريعه جسده كان مليء بالتوتر  
"سونقوو؟" يد ذو اصابع طويله لوّحت امام وجهه ببضع خطوات "هيي هل أنت بخير؟"  
"او! مينهيون ساعدني!" يده بين خصلات شعره.  
سقط نحو كرسيه مع أكثر تصرف غريب وأخرق. "يجب أن تنقذني لقد قضيت فترة الغداء مع دانييل"  
"حسنا وماذا في ذلك, تحدثتم مع بعضكما؟" مينهيون جلس بجانبه  
"أجل... تحدثنا لثلاثين دقيقة "  
"كيف جرى ذلك؟ هل كان مؤلمًا؟" مينهيون لم يستطع ايقاف نفسه عن القهقه بعد قول الجزء الأخير.  
"هييي! هذا ليس مضحكًا حتى!" ألقى سونقوو المقلمه على مينهيون قبل أن يجيب بجدية. "لم يكن سيئًا على الاطلاق, بالحقيقه نحن لم نتحدث كثيرًا هو فقط اراد بأن نصبح اصدقاء"

"أنا لست خبيرًا بمثل هذه الأمور لكن يبدو بعض الشيء همم سونقوو خاصتنا واقعًا بالحب، اييي اذنيك ووجنتيك وردية, هههه هل تفكر به؟ أنت بالتأكيد تفكر به, أليس كذلك؟"  
"من قال أي شيء عن الحب؟ ومن قال أنني أفكر به؟ أنا فقط تحدثت معه قليلًا خلال فتره الغداء"  
" اه نعم صدقتك ثلاثين دقيقه لوحدكما بعيدًا عن الطلاب صحيح لا يوجد هناك اعجاب ولا حب "ابتسم مينهيون بشكل متعجرف  
هزّ رأسه بإستسلام، لقد كان من الصعب حقًا أن يحصل على مساعدة جيدة خاصة من مينهيون 

 

تم تحديد نهاية الصف عندما بدأ الطلاب في حزم حقائبهم بشكل مليئ بالارهاق والملل. في حين الجميع كان يشقون طريقهم لخارج الصف. رغم أن المكان قد اصبح هادئ وشبه فارغ بالفعل, إلا انه نظر حوله ليرى اوجه جميع الاشخاص حوله, هيئة دانييل الطويلة واكتافه العريضه شدت انتباه عيناه ولم يستطع ايقاف نفسه من الشعور بضربات قلبه. شاهده سونقوو بينما يمر من جانبه رفع اصبع واحد الى مقدمة رأسه كتحيه و غمز لسونقوو .  
ابتسم سونقوو بخجل، ثم بسرعة سيطر على نفسه لكي لا يبدو خجلاً.  
"حسنا نحن هنا ” مينهيون قال بأستفزاز قليل

 

منذ حصول دانييل على رقم سونقوو, بقي يراسله كل يوم. لقد كان دائمًا دانييل الذي يراسله في البداية وان لم يفعل لن يفعل سونقوو ذلك ايضًا وذلك لانه خجول جدا ليبدأ بالسؤال..

***  
في العاشره مساءً مازال هاتفي في يدي اتفحصه بين حين وآخر انتظر رساله من دانييل مزاجي أصبح أسوا، دانييل لم يتصل ولم يقم بمراسلته خلال الأيام القليلة الماضيه حتى انه لم يصادفه كثيرًا في المدرسه و هذا ازعج سونقوو كثيرًا...  
انه يفتقد صوت دانييل كثيراً واحاديثه لتلك الدرجة التي لايمكنه اعتبار عدم محادثته أمراً عادياً.

تناولت القليل من الطعام فقط لا سكت معدتي التي لم تتناول الغداء والعشاء فشيهتي كانت منخفضه لشده تفكيري به وسبب تجاهله لي ..  
بعد ساعات طويلة كانت كدهر بالنسبة لي قررت انتزاع الخجل الذي اشعر به لارسل:  
"دانييل"  
مرت ساعه لم اتلقى فيها اي اجابه منه لاكرر الارسال "دانييل هل أنت تتجاهلني؟"  
مرت نصف ساعه لكن لا يجود رد  
لذا قام بالضغط على رقمه للاتصال … طنين الطلب يدفعه للجنون تماما  
”إن الرقم الذي تحاول الاتصال به غير متوفر حالياً. رجاءً حاول مرة اخرى في وقت لاحق. “  
” اللعنه دانييل مالذي تفعله بي !! “  
شتم بينما يُعيد الهاتف الى اذنه.

 

دانييل حدق بفراغ بهاتفه بعد ان قام بشحنه، ماهذا الكم من الاتصالات والرسائل الذي تلقاها كان فقط يأخذ قيلولة على الاريكة، فرك عيناه قبل ان ينهض و هو يفكر يبدو ان سونقوو اخيرًا قرر التنازل عن كبريائه وقام بالبحث عنه  
تنهد بعدما رمى هاتفه على الاريكة 

_  
لحظة لحظة ! بجدية انت هل بدأت بمراسلته والاتصال به مالذي يحدث هل ستسقط السماء ام سينفجر بركان ؟ “  
” نعم لكن هو لم يجيب على ايًا منها “  
” اوه حسناً اسف ،لما لا تعترف فقط بانك واقع في الحب ولم تستطع تحمل فقدانه لاسبوع فقط؟ “  
مينهيون دخل بنوبة ضحك جاعلاً سونقوو يتنهد و هو يستلقي على سريره. هذه ستكون المرة الاخيرة التي يخبره بشيء …  
” حسنا إلى اللقاء انا ذاهب للنوم" اغلق هاتفه دون المحاوله في انتظار رد صديقه  
سونقوو كان غاضباً، كان يريد ان يلكم احداً لم حياته هكذا ؟ انه لم يكتمل اسبوع منذ اخر مكالمه حتى "هل جننت؟"

*  
ذهب دانييل لمطبخه كي يجهز قهوته كان يحدق بالماء المغلي امامه ، منذ انه قرر ان يصنع القهوه لنفسه . هو ابداً لم يتوقع ان يحدث شيء كهذا ان يستمر سونقوو بالاتصال حتى بعد تجاهله  
كان يبتسم بغباء ، يبدو سخيف …. هو حرص على ان لا يراه احد بذلك الشكل  
عندما اعلن الهاتف عن قدوم مكالمة مره اخرى بنغمة يعرف جيدًا من هو صاحبها

حسناً ، دانييل سيهدأ و يجيب على الاتصال بهدوء .. بدون استعجال و سيجعل الاخر ينتظر قليلاً و ..

"مرحبًا" صوته بدا عاليًا قليلًا  
"مرحبًا سونقوو، كيف حالك ؟"  
ذلك الصوت العميق جعله يسترخي قليلاً لكن بالوقت نفسه سمح لشهقاته بالخروج دون خجل ،  
“ سونقوو ؟ ما بك ؟ “ دانييل شعر بالقلق  
"انا .. انا حقًا قلقت عندما لم تتواصل معي، هل انت غاضب مني، لم تتجاهلني ؟“صوته اهتز  
تحدث بسرعه, كما لو أنه متوتر او ربما مرتبك قليلًا.  
دانييل شعر بان قلبه يحرقه ؟ لم يتوقع من سونقوو ذلك ، هل هو يحمل له مشاعر و لو قليله ؟  
مثل التي يحملها له ؟" دانييل عليه التوقف عن تجاهله ، هو ليس مستعد لخسارة صديقه ابدا .

" حسنًا سونقوو توقف عن البكاء،" تمكن دانييل من الاجابة قبل ان يدخل بالتفاصيل "صحيح في الايام السابقه لقد تجاهلتك عمدًا لانني شعرت بانني شخص ثقيل عليك لكن اليوم لم اتعمد ذلك لقد سقطت حقا في قيلوله ولم اسيقظ الا للتو " ايضًا قال دانييل بصوت محب وحنون “ أـ أنا آسف … “  
” أنا … أنا أحبك جداً دانييل … أحبك كثيراً … “قال بينما يبدو اقل انفعالاً  
الشيء الذي حدث كان شيء لم يتوقعه دانيل ابداً "سونقوو" .قال بصوت مرتبك و متفاجئ، عيناه اتسعت بينما دماغه كان بالكامل مشوشً و دائخ.  
'' سونقوو ايضاً انا انا معجب بك" كان يعض شفته بتوتر ، لم يكن قادر على التحدث و حتى الحركة …  
"سونقوو لنتواعد"  
سونقوو لم يستطع ايقاف فتح عيناه من الصدمه اخيراً وجه سونقوو رسم ابتسامة لطيفة واجاب بخجل  
” لنفعل، ايضًا ارجوك توقف عن تجاهلي هكذا "ضحكات صغيرة تسربت من شفتيه  
اطلق دانييل نفسه براحة و دون ان يشعر ، .  
"لكن موعدنا في فناء المدرسه سيكون منذ انني لاستطيع الصبر “ عبثت اصابعه بهاتفه و ابتسم "اقول فقط"  
"لابأس"

وفي محادثتهم المحرجه قليلًا, قضوا نصف ساعة يسألان بعضهما اسئلة غير دقيقه حيال بعضهما, مما يجعلهما يضحكان بين الحين والآخر. لكن اضطر سونقوو لإنهاء المكالمه عندما بطاريته كانت على وشك الانتهاء. 

"اذًا... اعتقد بأني سأراك غدًا,"  
"اجل، اتطلع لذلك"  
بعد ان اغلق سونقوو هاتفه هو دفن نفسه اسفل الغطاء و صرخ لشدة غباءه ، لا يصدق نفسه ! هو لم ينتظر دانييل ليتحدث فجأه من العدم اخرج اعترافه بالحب "ااااه" صرخ بها و حسناً هو يشعر بشعور جيد بالنهاية .

 

...  
إنها الثامنةُ صباحاً … و أنا ….

قد تأخرت !!!

أجزم بأن الصفوف قد بدأت بالفعل , لقد ركضتُ بشكل جنوني بينما اصعد الدرج متوجهاً الى صفي , أعتقدت بأني قضيت ليلتي بأكملها في التفكير بدانييل , حتى أنني نسيت انه يجدر بي النوم.  
اصطدمت بشيءٍ ما , كنت على وشك الوقوع من أعلى الدرج لولا أن التقطتني تلك الايدي، رفعت رأسي بعد  
” د..دانييل…”

” احذر كدت ان تقع.”  
اعتدلت وسحبت حقيبتي الى الأعلى قليلا بينما انظر الى الأسفل متجنباً عينيه ,

” آه .. شكراً لك، لقد تأخرنا، لنذهب إلى الصف"  
هممت لاتجاوزه لكنني لم افعل .. كان قد سحبَ ذراعي حتى عدت لأقف أمامه ثانيةً ,  
” مارأيك ان نتجاوز هذه الحصه ؟ .”  
” ماذا ؟ هل لابأس بذلك؟", تعجبت و نظرت بأعين جاحظة..  
اقترب.. لم يكن قريباً الى هذا الحد لكنه كان يصنف واقفاً امامي ..  
” مابك ؟ “  
عينا دانييل… إنها تلك نفسها التي رأيتُها عندما اعطاني الرقم.. انه يخترقني .. و طرف فمِه قد ابتسم كما لو أنه شخص لعوب  
” اريد لموعدنا ان يكون طويلًا! هل هناك مشكله؟ .”  
همس وشعرت بنفسه الساخن على أذني، أدرت وجهي حتى استطيع التنفس فهذا الاختناق يقتلني  
"اه، لنذهب.”  
لم يسمح لي بأدنى الحديث حتّى , لقد قام بسحبي لنتخطى السلالم بعجل للفناء اشعر بتبخر قوي حولي , اشعُر بإشتعال وجهي سخونةً ..

واصل السير دانييل مع سونقوو الذي يشعر بالخجل و الارتباك و الحماس في نفس الوقت، اعتقد ان قلبه على وشك ان ينفجر من مشاعره. و دانيلرالذي كان واثق كالمعتاد مبقياً تعبير مبتسما على وجهه بينما يمشي

سونقوو نبضاته تزداد كل ثانية تمر، هو يتسائل إذا كان يجب عليه ان يتحدث اولاً، او يجب ان يدع دانييل يتحدث اولاً، او هو فقط ربما يجب عليه ان يبقى صامتً و ينتظر دانييل  
فجاة امسك دانييل بسونقوو ولف ذراعيه حوله مما تسبب في فزع الآخر و اختناقه عندما وجهه اصطدم بصدره .  
” د دانييل ؟! “ قال بارتباك من تصرفه المفاجئ ” ماذا تفعل؟ “  
” ششش!” دانييل اسكته وهو يشد في عناقه اكثر، وجهه مدفون بين عنق و كتف سونقوو ” دعني اعانقك هكذا، حتى لو كان لدقيقة فقط .. “  
سونقوو ابتسم على ذلك، ثم اومأ برأسه قليلاً .  
” انت تلائم ذراعاي بشكل لطيف ، ..” قال دانييل بلعوبه بينما يشد عناقه اكثر  
"اييو“ قال سونقوو بضحكه، يشعر بالحرارة تصعد إلى وجنتاه بسبب كلمات دانييل  
ابتسم دانييل بإتساع لسماع ذلك ثم شد على عناقه حول الآخر. كل شيء كان جديد و غريب بالنسبة إليه، و ايضاً هذه اول علاقة رومنسية له.   
ايضاً هو متأكد بإنه يحب سونقوو كثيراً .  
" احبك سونقوو"  
"دانيييل, توقف شخص ما سيرى ذلك."  
"دعهم. يجب ان يعرفوا بانك اصبحت ملكي الان." همس دانييل.  
"أحبك,. كثيرًا جدًا." شفتي دانييل تحركت ضد جبين سونقوو  
"انا احبك ايضًا "تنهد سونقوو يبتسم بارتباك و يشد يده المرتجفه الى يد دانييل .. 

**Author's Note:**

> اه اسفه مره لاني مااعرف اكتب بس حاولت وطلعت بهذي النتيجه وانا ماعرف لو احد بيقراها حتى هههه  
> سلكوا لي اللخبطه في الاحداث بصراحه ماقدرت امنع نفسي  
> اعبر عن اللي بخاطري !


End file.
